User blog:Mcdamon23/Miu Iruma vs Nikola Tesla - Epic Rap Battles for Your Amusement
(Spoilers for DanganRonpa V3 and Tesla's life.) Back with another installment of Epic Rap Battles for Your Amusement. In less of a wait then the previous battle. This battle brings Ultimate Inventor Miu Iruma up against the Serbian Engineer and inventor Nikola Tesla in a battle of whose the better inventor. the classy cleanobsessed gentlemen or the incredibly foulmouthed dirty student. The men with no time for sex or the very sexual girl. This battles was pretty easy to write for me. Miu got such a great personality to write for and Tesla as an opposite to her made writing it went like a breeze. Research wasn't a problem as well, with me knowing quite enough about both to do. For this battle I decide to shorten down the lengths of the lines. Testing out if it makes the lines more memorable and not to drawn out. This battle definitly was a lot more fun for me to write for then the previous one, so hopefully it turned out better. Anyways credits to CW for doing the lovely cover for this battle and with that all out hope you enjoy it and let's get this battle started. Battle: Epic Rap Battles for your amusement Nikola Tesla vs Miu Iruma Miu: Hold the fuck on. Miu’s bringing out the best bangs with her bombs, girl Ain’t some bottom bitch. With my great mind I’m the one that tops the world. paired with good looks that leaves the purest man red in sight of my chest. Switch lights out for this geek. Soon after not so impeccably dressed. The hottest thing ever. Made inventions, men can imagine fucking me. You got fucked by elderly, now alternates here for an orgy. Got your hope crumbled by his pair of nuts. Cummed out plenty of bucks. Keep hold on my vacuum for your business only got your cash sucked. Throw you off of your Wardenclyffe. Worthless shit, but brings great falls. Think your Bond with the suit and tech? No bitch goes on your thunderballs. Sucks his cock of new ideas, but no girls or the hate boner’s burstin’. Sexist cuck, spent time with your pigeons so you wouldn’t die a virgin. Tesla: Young lady, be quiet just made a new creation through your slumber. Presenting the new inventor barbie. Now made even dumber. Had it based of your ideas, but toned it down to reality. Fixed a world problem for one you top’s a sin for humanity. This trash can’t take any trash, but only gets love from a bear. If I’m Bond, you’re Powers. A joke with tech to get men’s underwear. A pretentious pretender, but with machines a sex offender. Digged you a ditch to lay in, where you should be when Earth ended. I’m here trying to grow this world, your trying to grow mens erections. Stick to people’s requests, this current goes all the wrong directions. So gross that it leaves the purest man with your head on the scraper. Cleaned up your potty mouth for good with a bit of toilet paper. Miu: Eek, S-sorry, wait I’m not! I hack the game. As all things, I’ll play dirty. Clean freak can’t take it? The hot student got no class thus bullies the nerdy. Bust your nuts with my hammer. Once charged, now always out of order. Serbian thinks the big world gives his way, he shouldn’t pass the border. Out of breath? Now pay up. Fucking dream, but there’s no free energy. Your light bulbs all broke. My light’s rocking hard, no AC just DC. Death don’t stop me saving all. Watt your life turned, no one gave a shit. Hey cuckhead, the only smell your name left got a Musky scent to it. Tesla: And yours reeks of cumstains. You can’t touch me, nor do I want you to. You’re the least bit stunning. You think that some leader would fall to you? Tried to bust him with a hammer, but as with all thing, made a mess. Should’ve figured by his scarf that he’d play you like a game of chess. Beg before me, but trust me that you’ll get zapped like moths to a lamp. Keep your orgasms to yourself. You’re no lady, you’re a filthy tramp and all bitches need their collar. Only then men shall know your name. “Died a bad XXX porn parody”. That’s how your life be framed. Who won? Who's next? You Decide! poll who won Miu Iruma Nikola Tesla Next Time SerlingErboyA.jpg VS.png Midna.jpg Category:Blog posts